Desafiando la gravedad
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: Una pequeña reflexión de Hikari sobre como inicio su relación con su amigo Takeru.


**Canción: defying gravity**

**Una pequeña reflexión de Hikari sobre como inicio su relación con su amigo Takeru. **

**Digimon no me pertenece**

Something has changed within me  
something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
of someone else's game.

Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap! 

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I am defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!

I'm through accepting limits  
''cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of

Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And never bring me down!  
bring me down!  
ohh ohhh ohhhh!

Han pasado 5 años desde nuestra última aventura, donde madure más y me reencontré con mi mejor amigo Takeru "T.k" Takaishi viviendo nuevas aventuras con los digimons.

Ya no soy la misma niña que solía enfermiza e inocente que solía ser ahora soy más independiente.

Estoy cansada de que aún me consideren una pequeña niña especialmente por mi hermano Tai quien me sobreprotege y no me deja vivir mi vida.

No me quedaré un minuto más aquí sentada en mi cama desafiare cualquier obstáculo que se me ponga enfrente y si es necesario también desafiaré la gravedad.

Iré en este momento a la cancha de mi fútbol donde mi hermano está en entrenamiento y le diré que ya no tengo 8 años sino 17 años y soy capaz de valerme por mi misma y después de que acepte lo que soy ahora iré a hacer algo muy importante.

Después de convencer a Tai, lo cual debo aceptar que no fue nada fácil, me dirijo corriendo sin más ni menos que a la casa de Takeru. Dispuesta a confesar mis más profundos sentimientos que llevo guardados desde hace años. 

Estoy frente a la puerta de la familia Takaishi dispuesta a tocar el timbre, en cuanto lo hago aparece frente a mí un joven muy apuesto alto cabello dorado y unos hermosos ojos azules tal como un gran hermoso cielo despejado.

Me ve y me dedica una esa hermosa que solo me dedica a mí (o al menos es lo que he notado). Me invita a pasar y me ofrece una soda la cual acepto gustosa, se forma un extraño silencio no era cómodo ni incomodo pero aun así era extraño nosotros siempre hablamos por más tonto que fuera.

Me arrugo la falda con mis manos estoy nerviosa, digo como no estarlo cualquiera lo estaría si se fuera a confesar y más si se trata de tú mejor amigo. Nuestras miradas se cruzan por un instante.

Sé que Takeru es de los chicos más populares puede decirse que es igual o más que su hermano mayor Matt, muchas chicas lo persiguen y por eso muchas veces pienso que no tengo oportunidad, yo solo soy su amiga, su mejor amiga, y la duda que se pregunta cada chica "que tal si me responde que solo me ve como su mejor amiga y nuestra amistad se vuelve incomoda."

Voy perdiendo poco a poco el valor que tengo y me decido a irme pero ya cuando estoy por abrir la puerta Takeru me sujeta de la muñeca girándome hacia él puedo ver sus ojos azules tiene una mirada extraña en él, como somos los mejores amigos y nuestros emblemas se complementan a veces con solo ver su mirada puedo saber lo que le sucede solo que está vez no puedo identificar nada.

De un momento a otro me recuesta en su bien formado pecho puedo oír sus latidos del corazón y oler su colonia varonil con olor a canela.

"Te quiero"- me dice con un tono apenas audible aun así logró entenderlo. Estoy confundida Takeru siempre me dice que me quiere pero está vez su voz suena como más especial – "Te quiero pero no solo como una amiga sino como algo más, no te veo como una amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, la verdad no estoy seguro desde cuanto pero si sé que eres la persona más especial para mí"

Levanto mi cabeza de su pecho y vi la cara de Takeru al parecer esperaba que le dijera algo sobre mis sentimientos, lágrimas rebeldes y silenciosas caen por mis mejillas.

"Yo también te quiero" – le digo y sonríe inmediatamente.

Me agarra de la nuca y me atrae a sus labios, son cálidos y excitantes, era un beso inexperto, dulce pero sobre todo con amor, envuelvo su cuello con mis brazos y el beso se profundiza mucho más donde él pide permiso para que su lengua entre a mi boca yo aceptó gustosa.

"Hikari ¿quieres ser mi novia?" – me pregunta después de habernos terminado de besar.

"Si, T.K. acepto ser tú novia"- me abalanzo contra él haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio"- porque tú eres el guardián de mi luz y yo soy la protectora de tú esperanza.

No sé si mi relación con Takeru llegué hasta el matrimonio pero ya no me importa porque ahora viviré el presente y disfrutaré cada minuto de mi noviazgo con Takeru y sin importarme el futuro. Y si es necesario de enfrentarme a otro reto volveré a desafiar la gravedad para así ser más fuerte y que mi luz emane más fuerte, aunque sé que esto último con Takeru a mi lado será más fácil porque como dije antes él es mi guardián, mi ángel de la guarda.

**Ok se que la historia está algo confusa sobre todo el principio**

**En fin espero que les haya gustado. Me encantaría que dejarán un review.**

**Una pregunta ¿qué historia quieren que continué?**

**También alguien me puede enseñar a escribir con mejores detalles? **


End file.
